J.R. Godfrey
J.R. Godfrey was the father of Roman Godfrey and Shelley Godfrey. He closed the Godfrey Steel Mills and created the Godfrey Institute, which ultimately led to his wealth and the attraction of Olivia to him. J.R. was often busy at work it was this neglect which contributed to Olivia's ongoing affair his brother Norman Godfrey. When Roman was just a child he found his father dead on the living room floor, only to learn later that his father had shot himself. Throughout the Series Season 1 Jellyfish in the Sky- J.R.'s first appearance is in a flash-back 13 years ago. He is standing in the rain in front of The Godfrey Institute when Norman shows up. He then starts to talk about his "legacy" he then starts to talk about Olivia and that he needs Norman's help to kill her but he refuses. J.R. then goes to his home where he takes a gun and goes up to the attic to see Shelley in her crib sleeping. He then goes to Roman's room and kisses him on the forehead. After that, he confronts Olivia about the gun and asks her "What are you?". Olivia tells him that Roman is just like her because he was born with a caul. We then hear a gunshot and see J.R. lying on the floor dead with Roman standing over his lifeless body. Hello, Handsome - 16 years ago J.R. and Norman Godfrey’s car screeches to a stop just outside The Godfrey Institute. They drag a depressingly tiny coffin out of the trunk of the car, only to have it snatched away by Dr. Pryce, who rushes up the steps and into his laboratories. We discover that the body in the coffin is Shelley’s. Measure of Disorder - In a flash-back at Juliet's funeral. J.R. is sitting with Norman and realize that Olivia is coping with Juliet's death too well and so he becomes suspicious of her. Catabasis - J.R. is seen in Roman's dream world. J.R. gives him a lecture about legacy and family. Roman asks J.R. why he killed himself, to which J.R. replies that it’s pretty much all Olivia’s fault. "Half of her is in you," says J.R. "You’re better off on your own than with a waste of a father." J.R. then reveals that Norman is Roman's real father. Birth - We last see J.R. in a flash-back on the same night he committed suicide Olivia tells him that Roman was born with a caul and J.R. responses saying "What are you?". Personality J.R. was a loving father and as a result Roman saw him as a hero. He was also very suspicious of Olivia towards the end because he knew that she was lying to him about who and what she was. 'Physical Appearance' J.R. Godfrey is a tall male who has brown hair, blue eyes and a beard. 'Relationships' *'Olivia Godfrey': Olivia was J.R.'s wife. They met in the city when Olivia's father sent her to study acting. Sometime later they got married. Olivia gave birth to their first child Juliet, but Olivia murdered Juliet in her crib. J.R. had a suspicion that Olivia did something to Juliet. She then gave birth to their second child Roman. Their child was named Shelley, and was possibly the reanimated Juliet. Towards the end J.R. confronted Olivia but soon afterward, he shot himself in front of Roman. *'Norman Godfrey': Norman was J.R.'s brother he was the only one that he told that he was suspicious about Olivia but Norman tried to convince him otherwise. When J.R. gave Shelley's body to Dr. Pryce, Norman was also present. Norman was also having an affair with J.R.'s wife Olivia after his death J.R. left Norman a note ready "Don't let her destroy you". *'Juliet Godfrey': Juliet was J.R.'s first child after she had died J.R. possibly took her to Dr. Johann Pryce to reanimate her. J.R. also thought that Olivia was the one that killed Juliet. *'Roman Godfrey': Roman was J.R.'s second child. Roman saw J.R. as his hero but it was then revealed that Roman was really Norman's son and that he and Olivia were having an affair behind his back. However one day after waking up from his bedroom he came to see J.R. shoot himself in front of Olivia. *'Shelley Godfrey': Shelley was J.R.'s third child. It is possible that J.R. took Shelly to be reanimated but Shelley died once again. She was reanimated a second time which led her to be deformed. 'Quotes' * "What are you?" (season 1, episode 1) Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Deceased Character Category:Godfrey Family Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Human Category:Guest Category:Season 1 Character